


Popping a question

by The_Jokers_Puppeteer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2669930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jokers_Puppeteer/pseuds/The_Jokers_Puppeteer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course he knew that his lover has had other partners in bed...right? Allistair ,a fine scottish man, is quite surprised to hear that the nickname of his present lover was "the perverted ambassador" in highschool.<br/>This is my first fic on archive so I'm just gonna dive in!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I let him top last night"

"What...?" asked the Danish man who seemed to be put off by the statement.

"Arthur. I let him top" his red headed friend replied.

Matthias blinked and raised a brow at his fellow bartender. The two had been cleaning the tables before they opened and the other had just up and said that in the middle of they're conversation on soccer.

"And you're telling me this because...." he wasn't quite sure how to reply to Allistair.

"He was better than me- and he didn't even put it in, I didn't even know that was possible" he put down his damp rag to tap his finger on the table in thought "how the hell is he better than I am?"

"I don't know maybe he learnt it from you- Look Allistair I know we're best friends or whatever but I don't want to hear about your sex life when I barely have my own" the man laughed a bit embarrassed to admit it. 

Allistair sighed and went back to wiping the tables down. It was quiet a little bit longer just about time for the two to open the bar.

"Wait so...he didn't even put it in?"

"I wasn't ready and he just went along with it. I think he's been practicing on a doll or something I mean...who's that good at topping for the first time?"

At this the dane had to think a moment "maybe he has but just hasn't told you? Have you ever really asked?"

"I thought ye didn't want t' hear aboot this" Allistair looked at him questioningly.

"Oh my god you haven't have you" 

"Shut up"

"I'm serious. I can't believe you'd just assume something like that"

"Assume what?" the two turned as their boss Feliciano walked in.

The room went quiet and the two worker's continued on working as they were. That was until Matthias started laughing.

"Alli thought Arthur hasn't topped someone before"

"Oi!"

"Ve really?" even the Italian man seemed amused at this. Arthur and he had went to school together and although Feliciano was a tad bit scared of him, mostly because in highschool the englishman was going through his punk phase, he never wasn't his friend. He had heard all the rumours and gossip from his friend Feliks who never failed to mention who was screwing whom. Feliciano was the only reason Arthur and Allistair had met really.

"Look..I've never really asked or thought aboot it because I don't want t' hear who he's been with" the Scott admitted.

"Aww Alli's got a soft spot" 

"Soft spot hard punch" he hissed.

"Hey no need to fight- nothing's wrong with not wanting to know" /trust me you don't/ "ve besides I know you're not having any better luck" he pointed out towards the blonde who just grimaced in response. Feli smiled and hugged the two "thank you two for watching the bar today- Monika and I are going to the amusement park" he hummed happily as he made sure everything was intact.

"Happy anniversary" the bartenders said in unison.  
"Don't forget to lock up- oh and no bar fights" he looked at Allistair specifically.

"What that was an accident besides the guy was askin' fer it" 

"No bar fights- and please you two...don't drink the alcohol" this time his head turned to Matthias.

"Never again" he said trying not to laugh.

"Good good- see you two Monday" Feli waved goodbye as he left.

"Bye"

"Later"

Matthias flipped the sign to open and turned on the open light outside as Allistair went behind the bar.  
The rest of the day had went smoothly as planned. A few barflies going on about how hard it was to get tail. College girls having what they called a girl's day out. Men boasting about how much they'd achieved to their friends. That's how it usually went. Of course Allistair had to take some guys car keys while Matthias hurried him to the bathroom not wanting to clean up his stomach.

"It's almost that time again" Matthias sighed.

"What's wrong wi' it?" his friend chuckled in amusement. 

"Those three get on my nerves- don't get me wrong they're great guy's but their shenanigans get out of hand sometimes..." 

"Shenanigans?" the red head laughed "donnae worry aboot it they're oor weekly customers so we hae t' keep 'em entertained"

Right after the last consonant sound left his lips the jingle of the bar door rang and in came a Prussian, Frenchman, and a Spaniard who instantly called out their order even though they had no need to do so. 

"Hola~ It's nice to see you two again"

"Oui as always"

"You two are so formal"

"Afternoon gentlemen" Allistair gave them their drinks. "Come to reek havoc upon this fair tavern?" he joked.

"Oh ha ha- you know we'd never miss our weekly visit" Antonio reminded.

"But o' course nothin? gives me more pleasure than seeing yer stingy ol' faces every week" he laughed pouring Gilbert another drink just as he was finished with the first. The routine was so normal it wouldn't make a difference of it was daily. 

"Except Arthur topping" Matthias called in a snicker. The mans words had triggered it and he couldn't help but say it.

At the inquiry the three stopped and looked up to see the Scott blushing with embarrassment and rage. "Stop yer yappin'- that's none o' yer business Matt"

"Weren't you the one who told me?" he asked while picking up a tray of shots to bring it over to some frat boys. 

"Idgit needs t' forget" 

"So.." Francis started with a smirk.

"You let Arthur top?" Gil finished.

"Fine- yes so what?" he huffed.

"Oh nothing nothing it's just you seemed...surprised" the albino swirled his hand a bit.

"Surprised o' what?"

"Well..judging by his nickname you should've saw it coming that's all" Francis chuckled. 

"...Nickname?"

That's when the Spaniard stepped in. Leaning on the counter he started "The Erotic Ambassador- well Perverted ambassador but either works" he shrugs. "I gave that title to him after senior prom afterparty -a thirty minutes in heaven challenge and boy was it heaven" he hummed remembering it all quite vividly "from first meeting you'd think he'd be all stuck up and complaining -but boy was I wrong and that confidence" he was practically drooling.

"Kesese you don't even know the half of it- thirty minutes is nothing compared to the handcuffs and roleplay outfits. It pissed me off that he somehow convinced me to go with it though I'm not regretting it now" he snickered before sipping at his beer.

"So boastful ,I knew the little master was a hardcore man when I laid eyes on him no doubt in my mind appeared when I was tempted to lure him into zhat motel room" Francis just had to add.

At all this Allistair had to take a moment. "Wait so...you've _all_ been wi' Arther?"

"Well I was with him for a night- Antonio for half an hour and Arthur and Gil dated for about three months"

"Best three months of my life" the Prussian mumbled.

"And you haven't mentioned this until now because...?" he seemed to be getting agitated.

Matthias had no time to eavesdrop on them because he was busy taking care of the customers that Allistair was ignoring. Which quite frankly pissed him off.

"You never asked" they all said at the same time. 

"Allistair! stop slackin'" Matthias failed at trying to copy the mans accent even though what he said was quite serious. 

"Yeah yeah- catch up wi' ye three at a later time" he waved his hand to begin helping the other customers- specifically the frat party table.


	2. Watching it burst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allistair confronts Arthur about the question that has been bugging him all day.

Three hours had gone by after the chat between the four men. Allistair hadn't gotten the stupid question off of his mind: How many partners has Arthur had? Of course he felt stupid that he'd never really thought about it before but when your with someone like Arthur your mind never really wandered to things like that. It would be false to say the scot didn't feel a bit jealous of the people who had courted with his Englishman before him.

In all the thought enraged him. It was evident on his face too. A grimace hung low on his chin which didn't go unnoticed by his fellow bartender. The dane found it quite funny yet knew the red head was in deep thought and aggravation about it.

Around the fifth hour, 10 o'clock, the bar wasn't all to buzzed like earlier. The frat boys had head out along with the three friends who had caused some earlier disruptions. All that remained were a few friends out for a drink along with barflies. 

"Yo Alli you can go home of you'd like, I've gotten everything under control here" he offered. 

"Don't call me Alli- and are ye sure?" 

"I'll be fine go on ahead" 

"That's mighty kind o' ye thanks" Allistair sounded a bit too happy about leaving while leaning towards getting his coat. As much as he loved a pub, he liked it better when he was on the other side of the bar. 

"No problem drive safe!" 

With that Allistair left the bar quicker than an elephant in a room full of mice. Driving home he sighed to himself while turning the radio on low. It felt weird when it was quiet in the car. Upon getting home he bit his lip. He knew he would act grumpy towards his lover without meaning to. It wasn't really his fault but yet it still sort of was. The thought of not having a real reason to be angry with Arthur made him shake his head in frustration as he got out of his car.

"Welcome home" Arthur called from his spot on the couch. 

Allistair put up his coat without responding before plopping next to the other on the couch. Arthur raised a brow at him.

"I got chinese for dinner I wasn't sure if you had eaten or not so I went ahead and got you some anyways" he informed trying to act like he didn't notice the other's off attitude.

It was quiet a minute more before Allistair hesitantly pulled Arthur to him to just hold him. In turn the surprised brit struggled in his sudden embrace.

"H-hey what's gotten into you" Arthur finally stopped his squirming and looked up at him.

Allistair looked down at him and took a deep breath "how many have you been with?"

"Excuse me?"

"How many people have you been in bed with" he asked.

"Are you accusing me of cheating?" Arthur was confused and now that he thought the other was accusing him of adultery made him quite furious.

"Wha- nae! I just...before we met how many hae ye been with?"

"I don't know Allistair why do you even want to know?"

"Why are ye gettin' so defensive over it?! just tell me!" he huffed still not having let go of the other. 

"Well maybe because discussing who I've been in bed with before we met is my business"

"And Francis, Antonio, and Gilbert do?!"

Arthur blanked and looked up so their spheres would meet. In the other's eye's he saw jealousy of not knowing in his eye's. It wasn't just his eye's either. It was his whole expression. Arthur knew it all to well by now. The mans face would be a cross between childish pouting and confused anger. 

"Idiot those three only know what they've been through and nothing more" Arthur sighed. "I don't think you want to hear ot but I've been with a lot of people before you mostly one night stands but that's beside the point- why are you so intent on knowing anyways?"

At this Allistair had to think himself. Why was he so worked up about such at thing. The answer he thought of made him flush with embarrassment knowing how stupid it was.

"Well we promised t' tell one other everything we wanted t' know and I've told ye aboot who I've been with so...and knowing you weren't a virgin when we first did it made me think ye probably didnae see it as anything special" 

Arthur gazed up at him a bit longer before laughing at him. He clung to his shirt and buried his face in it in laughter. Allistairs cheeks burnt red having already knowing it was stupid.

"Stop yer laughin' I'm being serious!"

"I-I know but" Arthur calmed himself slightly "it's just that I find it cute that you'd think something so false.." he sighed and let go of the others shirt trying to put himselfbin a serious mood though it was obvious he still wanted to laugh. "Listen and listen good Allistair. Just because I wasn't my first time when we did it doesn't mean I didn't see it as special" he caressed the red heads cheek "it was special because it was my first time with you" 

"………………That was so cheesy I fear I've become lactose intolerant"

"Isn't that just because you are cheesy?" Arthur pushed the other down "also don't think I'll just forgive you for acting like such a love struck highschool prep girl about this freely"

Allistair smirked and pushed the other back and climbed on top of him. "Then I suppose I'll hae t' pay ye won't I?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp this is the end of the story ^^ I could've made it more drama but it seemed I couldn't resist making it like this :3 Anyways I hope you enjoyed! Also sorry if I made some parts a bit off and for ending it as I did but I feel good with it that way. That's it for now- until next time~

**Author's Note:**

> There we go! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of my first archive fic. I know Arthur and Alli are brothers or whatever in canon but here I just wanted to make them distant for the works and such. I'm still figuring out this place so wish me luck :3 Anyways that's it for now! See ya!


End file.
